Beso
by WitnessAnt
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando harto de Sasuke, quien siempre le gana en todo, Naruto decide vengarse y darle una escarmiento? One-shot/ Shonen-Ai


Bueno, lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, si no Kiba ya sería toooodo mío (:

Y voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración que no veo del todo necesaria pero por si acaso, esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto pero he decidido mantener a los padres de todos vivos, no es que sea especialmente relevante, pero me quito de posibles lios (Perdoname Kishi)

A disfrutar!

* * *

><p>Serían más o menos las seis de la tarde. El sol aun brillaba en el cielo, pero la tarde comenzaba a teñirse de esos colores ocres que indicaban que pronto comenzaría a ocultarse el sol dando paso a la noche.<p>

En las calles de Konoha aun podía verse a gente yendo de un lado a otro, madres haciendo recados, niños jugando, familias enteras paseando y entre todos ellos un niño de al menos ocho años caminando cabizbajo. No le prestaba demasiado atención a lo que había a su alrededor, de hecho no sabría decir si se dirigía a un lugar concreto o solo se dejaba llevar. La mitad de su mente estaba demasiado concentrado en patear una pequeña piedra haciéndola avanza con él. La otra mitad estaba perdida entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

En su rostro podía leerse fácilmente una expresión de hastío, los labios apretados en una fina línea blanca por la fuerza que hacía por no despegarlos y los ojos entornados como si aún pudiera ver al causante de su enfado. Quien realmente le conociera sabría que algo muy malo debía de haberle pasado para haber cambiado la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su cara por ese gesto tan abatido. Y no era para menos, a los ojos de aquel rubio que caminaba por las calles de Konoha su tarde no había podido ser peor.

Había salido pronto de su casa, casi no había terminado de tragar la comida y ya se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la aldea dirección al bosque. Era sábado y no tenía academia, pero si quería ser un buen ninja tenía que entrenar todos los días. Y es que ese era el sueño del pequeño rubio, ser el mejor ninja de la aldea, o mejor, de todo el mundo. Si, sería el más talentoso y poderoso ninja que nadie hubiera visto, se pasaría el día combatiendo el mal y luciría con orgullo la capa que tanto había visto ponerse a su padre, pues si se esforzaba tanto en ser el mejor era porque en un futuro él también quería ser el Hokage de la aldea.

Su padre era genial, Naruto lo admiraba y lo adoraba, era su ejemplo a seguir, sin embargo el camino era duro y a veces perdía un poco la esperanza. Él era un niño torpe, todo el mundo lo sabía, no era especialmente talentoso y lo que todos aprendían en un día a él le costaba dos. Por eso era tan importante la figura de su madre, la segunda mejor ninja que había y la mejor madre del mundo. A veces, cuando Naruto se sentía cansado y pensaba que realmente volaba demasiado alto, aparecía aquella figura de cabellos rojizos con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y un montón de palabras cariñosas que conseguían cargarle las pilas por lo menos un mes.

Por eso Naruto corría a su lugar favorito para entrenar, el bosque, porque quería ser el mejor ninja del mundo y quería que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ello.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en una explanada entre la vegetación, ese era el lugar perfecto para empezar el entrenamiento. Sacó varios kunais y comenzó a lanzarlos con rapidez hacía un tronco cercano a él, sin embargo de los seis que lanzó solo uno se clavó en el árbol. El kunai había acertado de lleno y se había clavado con profundidad, si hubiera sido una persona le hubiera hecho bastante daño, pero uno de seis era un porcentaje bastante miró las armas que habían acabado en el suelo, soltó un pequeño bufido de fastidio y se dirigió hacia ellas con intención de recogerlas. Durante un rato el proceso se estuvo repitiendo, Naruto lanzaba hacia un árbol, comprobaba cuantos se habían clavado y los recogía de nuevo. El entrenamiento no era especialmente divertido, pero era consciente de que tenía que hacerlo.

Había pasado más o menos una hora cuando a los oídos del rubio llegó una pequeña risa que dedujo, provenía de la copa de un árbol a sus espaldas. Lo siguiente que pasó fue rápido, Naruto se giró hacia el supuesto árbol justo antes de que un kunai impactara contra su cara, por suerte él fue más rápido y este se clavó hondo en el tronco que había a su espalda junto con los que anteriormente el propio rubio había clavado.

Naruto se levantó del suelo, donde había acabado tras evitar el arma, mientras clavaba su azulina mirada en la figura que le miraba con altanería desde la rama del árbol.

—Teme —escupió en un susurro. Afiló su mirada mientras el anteriormente nombrado saltaba hacia el suelo cayendo con la elegancia de un gato, con la elegancia de un Uchiha.

—Dobe — El moreno le miró divertido para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el árbol que el rubio había estado usando de diana. Advirtió que aunque el tronco presentaba varias marcas de arma el suelo a sus pies tenía el doble. Sonrió de nuevo. — ¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Naruto no respondió, se limitó a bufar, con Sasuke Uchiha había aprendido que ninguna palabra valía, él siempre le daba la vuelta a lo que decía y conseguía hacerle quedar mal.

—¿No vas a responderme? —Le miró con una fingida sorpresa —Había venido a entrenar aquí, pero la verdad es que el espectáculo que das es digno de ver ¿de verdad quieres ser ninja? Yo creo que serías más útil como frutero.

Y ahí estaba, normalmente Sasuke era un niño callado que solía pasar de la gente, sin embargo cuando se encontraba a solas con Naruto disfrutaba haciéndole rabiar. El niño era bastante torpe pero tenía un carácter fuerte y se enfadaba con facilidad, y si Sasuke disfrutaba picándolo, disfrutaba más peleando. No es que fuera malo y quisiera hacerle la vida imposible al rubio lo que pasaba es que este de alguna manera hacía que la sangre le corriera más rápido por las venas.

Él lo achacaba a las constantes peleas que tenían donde al final acababan pegándose a puñetazo limpio, pero lo cierto es que de todos los niños de la academia el rubio había sido el único que desde el primer momento se había presentado como su rival y no como otro de su perros falderos. Y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentirse bien y aunque el niño no se le acercaba ni a la suela de los zapatos ponía esfuerzo en ello y solo por eso accedía a sus constantes competiciones por quien era mejor. Era por eso que cuando se sentía mal o se aburría buscaba al rubio, porque sabía que siempre estaba dispuesto a dejarse hasta le alma en una de sus estúpidas batallas y eso hacía que el siempre serio Uchiha pudiera desinhibirse y pasar un rato entretenido.

Naruto por su lado encontraba en el pelinegro a su perfecto rival, al que difícilmente conseguía doblegar pero que poco a poco conseguía acercarse más. No sentía especial aprecio por este, de hecho la mitad de las veces solo quería estampar su puño en esa cara de chica que tenía, sin embargo con el tiempo había aprendido a soportar, más o menos, su carácter altanero y aunque no podía decir que le caía del todo bien se sentía a gusto con su presencia.

Pero cuando Sasuke le calentaba las narices se las calentaba, y lo acaba de conseguir, así que sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía se lanzó contra su compañero de academia con intención de darle una buena paliza. Pudo observar como este sonreía antes de esquivarle y clavarle el puño en las costillas. Y así comenzó una de las tantas peleas tanto verbales como físicas que solían tener. Los "maldito dobe" y "estúpido teme" inundaban el ambiente pacífico del bosque y poco después ambos se encontraban cada uno en una punta de la explanada, mirándose como si fueran a matarse. Naruto jadeaba, Sasuke era muy rápido y le costaba seguirle el ritmo pero lo que más le fastidiaba es que ese estúpido ni siquiera sudaba, era como si tuviera una resistencia infinita.

La pequeña batalla entre aquellos niños de apenas ocho años se alargó unos minutos más hasta que simplemente Naruto se cansó. Fue raro, normalmente era Sasuke quien paraba la pelea y con un "Eres demasiado estúpido para que siga prestándote mi atención" se iba. Sin embargo esta vez fue Naruto quien se le quedó mirando y con las mismas de fue del lugar, dejando a un Sasuke confuso y con el puño en el aire. Tuvo la intención de pararle, preguntarle porque se iba y obligarle a quedarse con él, sin embargo eso sería estúpido y embarazoso por su parte, por eso se quedó ahí plantado, viendo como la pequeña figura del rubio desaparecía entre la maleza.

Y así es como Naruto había acabado en las calles de Konoha, vagando durante horas. Su entrenamiento había quedado frustrado y todo gracias al "perfectisimo" de Sasuke Uchiha ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Naruto le envidiaba, es como si hubiera nacido aprendiendo. Su profesor, Iruka, había mencionado varias veces que algunos nacen con un don especial, estaba claro que Sasuke tenía ese don ¿Pero porque de entre todas las personas del mundo los dioses habían tenido que darle un don a la persona más arrogante del mundo?

Eso le fastidiaba, le fastidiaba que Sasuke siempre le ganara, que por mucho que se esforzara nunca llegara a su altura y que además este siempre le dedicara esa sonrisilla altanera que a veces se dibujaba en su rostro de niña. Y no solo era eso, además nada de lo que hacía o decía parecía molestarle nunca, ni las constantes peleas, ni los insultos, ni nada. Era tan jodidamente frío que a veces Naruto dudaba que realmente fuera humano. No lo soportaba.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un parque hasta que un grito de alguien que creía conocer le saco de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Ahh! ¡Kiba asqueroso! —Era Sakura, estaba seguro, esa voz chillona solo podía ser suya, levantó la mirada de suelo y un poco más adelante pudo ver a la pelirrosa que a juzgar por su cara estaba bastante molesta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos denotando sorpresa, sin embargo por su entrecejo arrugado podía verse que estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

Unos metros más alejado un grupillo de chicos miraban a un pequeño moreno que se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa.

—¡Eres un imbécil! No te me vuelva a acercar — seguía gritando la chica. A su espalda Ino movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación, como apoyando sus palabras. Luego ambas se separaron del grupo y desparecieron de la vista del rubio.

—¡Hey Naruto! Te lo has perdido, Sakura casi explota —El chico perro se acercó a él en cuanto le vio.

—Estaba enfadada ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Sakura solía enfadarse con él y pegarle por tonterías, pero nunca la había visto tan exaltada, era como si… — ¿Le levantaste la falda?

Kiba rió ante el comentario, pero fue Chouji quien contestó.

—Peor que eso, Kiba trató de besarla —Eso último lo dijo muy bajito, como si fuera algo malo que no debía mencionarse. Naruto no entendió a que se debía tanto escándalo por un simple beso y así lo manifestó.

—No veo el problema, yo también beso a mi mamá y ella no se altera tanto.

—¿Besas a tu mamá en la boca también? —Ahora era Shikamaru quien hablaba, con su voz siempre calmada, como si estuviera siempre a punto de dormirse.

Sin embargo a pesar de sus palabras calmadas estas rebotaron en la cabeza de Naruto ¿En la boca? ¡Dios no! Eso era asqueroso, se lo había visto hacer a algunos adultos y aunque a ellos parecía gustarles a sus pequeños ojos se veía como un acto repulsivo. Es decir, a saber lo que había comido o besado antes la otra persona, nunca se sabía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Normal que Sakura estuviera enfadada.

—Ya entiendo ya… —dijo tras su pequeña reflexión. —Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Acaso… ¿Sakura te gusta?

No era una niña especialmente guapa, sin embargo tenía algo que no sabía cómo ni porque a Naruto le llamaba la atención. No estaba seguro de decir que la chica le gustaba porque para él eso era demasiado complejo, pero quizá Kiba tenía sus sentimientos más claros. Aunque a juzgar por la cara de repulsión que este puso ante sus pregunta deducía que no debía tratarse de eso.

—No me gusta, Sakura es demasiado fea para que me guste —soltó sin más. —Lo hice para molestarla.

—¿Para molestarla? —preguntó extrañado, el disfrutaba haciendo travesuras y bromas a sus amigos para molestarlos, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido besar a nadie. —Sakura parecía muy enfadada…

—Ese era el objetivo —Dijo Kiba con satisfacción.

—Te pasaste —Shikamaru era la parte racional de ese pequeño grupo de niños, a pesar de su corta edad tenía claro que estaba bien y que no le estaba y besar a una chica sin su permiso además de ser repulsivo, estaba mal. —Deberías disculparte.

Y así es como entre los tres chicos empezaron un pequeño debate sobre si Kiba se había pasado o no, sin embargo el rubio se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. La imagen de Sakura enrojecida hasta las orejas y soltando improperios le trajo una idea al a cabeza. Sasuke nunca se enfadaba, nunca perdía la compostura, o al menos él nunca había conseguido que lo hiciera, quizá si probaba con una idea tan arriesgada como la de Kiba… El plan era peligroso, seguramente después de eso el Uchiha le mataría, pero en su lápida pondría *Naruto, murió joven, pero consiguió lo imposible*

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara ante le excitación de ver a Sasuke fuera de sus casillas. Casi podía imaginarse su cara desencajada y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sí, eso sería genial.

Sus amigos seguían discutiendo sobre el tema del beso y aunque al rubio le apetecía quedarse a escuchar y si eso meter cizaña las ganas que tenía de vengarse de Sasuke era aún mayores, por eso, con una sonrisilla y un gesto con la mano se despidió de ellos y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

El cielo ya había comenzado a adquirir tonos anaranjados, en unas horas sería completamente de noche. Sabía que Sasuke solía quedarse hasta tarde entrenando, pero aun así tenía que darse prisa, no podía arriesgarse a que este se fuera porque entonces tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para llevar a cabo su plan y Naruto no era precisamente alguien paciente.

En pocos minutos ya estaba en la explanada en la que había tratado de entrenar hasta que el estúpido del teme había aparecido. No se oía ni se veía nada sospechoso y por un momento pensó que a lo mejor su presa ya se había ido a casa, pero cuando alzó la mirada hacia una de las copas más altas lo pudo ver. El pelinegro estaba sentado sobre una rama, recostado en el árbol y aparentemente dormido, pero Naruto sabía que eso solo era un engaño. Sasuke no podía ser tan tonto de quedarse dormido en un sitio en el que cualquier enemigo podría atacarle. Seguramente estuviera fingiendo estar traspuesto para despistar y cuando el enemigo se confiara atacarle con la guardia baja.

Naruto se sintió extremadamente listo al haber destapado la estrategia de su compañero, por eso subió con precaución por el árbol, atento a cualquier sonido o cualquier movimiento que hubiera a su alrededor. Con Sasuke nunca se sabía. Por eso cuando llegó a la rama en la que su amigo reposaba y este ni siquiera se inmutó algo le hizo sospechar que a lo mejor este sí que estaba tomándose un pequeño descanso. Curioso pero sin bajar la guardia se acercó hasta el chico y se agachó hasta quedarse a su altura.

Definitivamente Sasuke dormía, podía notarse en su respiración calmada y en su expresión de total relax. Era raro ver a Sasuke sin esa expresión de estreñido que tenía siempre, o sin esa insoportable sonrisilla arrogante. Ahora que se fijaba Sasuke tenía una cara bonita, su piel era tan blanca como la leche, sin un solo lunar o cualquier otra imperfección. Naruto volvió a pensar que tenía cara de niña, pero de una niña guapa. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente, pero él ni siquiera lo notó.

Por un momento se le pasó el dejarle dormir y dejar su plan para otro momento, sin embargo pronto fue sustituida por una idea mejor. Sasuke estaría el doble de molesto si aparte de besarle además le despertaba de su placentero sueño. Posó una mano en su mejilla, sin embargo el moreno no hizo nada, suspiró y siguió con su sueño. Naruto pensó que su compañero dormía como un tronco y le hizo gracia porque estaba apoyado en uno. Una risilla escapó de sus labios y el contacto sumado al leve rumor fueron suficientes para sacar al joven pelinegro de su sueño.

Abrió levemente sus ojos y lo primero que captó fue un fondo en puesta de sol y frente a él una figura que conocía de sobra. Naruto le miraba fijamente y por un momento Sasuke temió perderse ante tanto azul, en serio, ¿ese azul podía ser real? Sin embargo la atención de Sasuke sobre los ojos del contrario se perdió en cuanto este advirtió su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre tenía pintada en la cara, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a todo el mundo menos a él. Por un momento se sintió afortunado, ahora entendía porque tantas veces había oído que cuando Naruto sonreía las cosas parecían ir mejor.

Sasuke le observaba, en su cara podía leerse cierta confusión, seguramente seguiría adormilado y Naruto pensó que ese era su momento, si le daba algo más de tiempo se arriesgaba a que este reaccionara y le tirara de la rama así que sin romper el contacto de su mano en la mejilla contraria se acercó a los labios del moreno hasta rozarlos con los propios.

El contacto no duró más de diez segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que en ambos chicos se formara un coctel de nuevas sensaciones. Contra todo pronóstico los labios de Sasuke eran cálidos y suaves, demasiado bien cuidados para un chico. Pero era agradable, es decir, no era incomodo ni asqueroso como había pensado, los labios de Sasuke era blandos y no le hubiera importado quedarse así un rato más o incluso repetir. Qué raro ¿Sería eso lo que sintió Kiba? Y si Sakura también sintió algo parecido ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadad? A lo mejor era solo problema suyo.

Se separó lentamente del moreno, quería observar su reacción, esperaba que estuviera furioso, pero de nuevo este volvió a sorprender al rubio. Sasuke le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como Sakura, pero no parecía enfadado, ni siquiera molesto, un ligero rubor adornaba sus pálidas mejillas y Naruto quiso tocarlas porque jamás había visto algo así en la cara del contrario. Arrastró la mano que ya tenía en mejilla del chico en una leve caricia ¿Por qué la cara de ese bastardo era tan suave? De pronto se dio cuenta del acercamiento tan íntimo que estaba teniendo con su rival y sintió como, lleno de una inexplicable vergüenza, se le subían los colores. Sintió sus mejillas arder. Su plan había salido fatal, no solo el teme no se había molestado ni un poco, sino que encima le miraba con esa cara tan inusual en él que le hacía ponerse nervioso, sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago y unas tremendas ganas de huir de allí.

—E- eres imposible Uchiha —escupió antes de saltar de la rama hacia el suelo y salir corriendo. Dejaría sus intentos de molestar al bastardo en otro momento, cuando no se sintiera tan raro.

El moreno vio a Naruto de nuevo desaparecer entre la maleza, no le detuvo, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el pegarle una paliza por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Naruto le había besado? ¿Había sido real? Se tocó los labios con dos dedos y sintió la ligera humedad que los labios de Naruto habían dejado y notó como sus mejillas se enrojecían aún más. ¿Por qué no le había empujado? Se sentía raro, había visto a sus padres besarse como Nauro le había besado a él y aunque siempre había pensado que eso era grosero no se había sentido tan mal. Los labios de Naruto le habían rozado de una manera suave, casi con cariño, acostumbrado a la rudeza con la que solía tratarle el dobe eso fue agradable. Sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago cuando revivió el reciente recuerdo ¿Acaso estaría enfermo? ¿Naruto le había pegado algo?

—Maldito dobe —masculló entre dientes.

Por primera vez Sasuke sintió que había perdido frente a ese idiota, claro que, jamás se lo diría.

* * *

><p>Y esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado y si es así que me lo hagáis saber mediante los comentarios, y si por lo contrario creéis que merezco alguna crítica también estaré agradecida de que me lo digáis. Siempre se puede mejorar.<p>

La verdad es que a mí me ha gustado, se aleja bastante de lo que suelo escribir, así que ya me diréis jijiji

Y bueno, esta es la segunda vez que subo este fic porque soy un poco imbécil y no se muy bien que hice pero lo borré y no me di ni cuenta, hasta hoy claro, en fin, nos vemos polluelos! (maldita novata que no se aclara entre tanto menú)

Nos leemos! (:


End file.
